Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to support mobile broadband access through improved spectral efficiency, lowered costs, and improved services using OFDMA on the downlink, SC-FDMA on the uplink, and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
In V2V communications, messages may be latency constrained, e.g., certain messages may need to be transmitted within a certain time period after generation. As such, selecting a resource for data transmission using a sensing based resource selection procedure, with a minimum 1 second of sensing history, may take more time than permitted by the latency constraints for message transmissions. As a result, by the time 1 second of sensing history becomes available, a message waiting to be transmitted may be invalid due to the information communicated by the message becoming old and/or invalid because of the latency/delay caused by the sensing time prior to transmission of the message.